Waking Up
by SunstruckAutumn
Summary: A one-shot in Annabeth's POV about waking up with Percy. Please Review and let me know if I made any mistakes. Constructive criticism is welcome. There is a second chapter added that I felt I needed to add.
1. Waking Up

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase:

"Morning," I said as I looked up to find Percy looking down at me, his hand found my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I like waking up to you," he stated.

I had to laugh at him, I shoved him and ignored his protests as I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I was sure I looked terrible and wanted to at least clean up a little bit. I had spent the night at Percy's apartment because I had been too tired to call a cab to drive to the apartment I shared with another girl, her name was Lilly. After taking care of my hair among other things I walked out of the bathroom. I found Percy still lying on the bed, his arm covered his eyes and he seemed to have fallen asleep. I carefully crawled back into the bed and ran a hand through his dark curls. He took his arm off his eyes and looked at me. I was always struck at how green his eyes were. I seemed to always get lost in them.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"You cooking Seaweed Brain?" I asked back.

"Hey, I can make decent pancakes!" He shot back.

"Yeah and burn down the apartment in the process," I laughed. He frowned at me before he gave me a lopsided grin that always made my insides feel like they were in a rollercoaster.

"You are always so mean Wise Girl." He said with a smile still on his face.

"Mmmm I know," I said as I pulled his head closer to mine. Our lips met briefly before I pulled away and made my way to the door leading to the hallway.

"You are such a tease!" said Percy.

"Yeah, yeah." I said. "I'll make breakfast we can kiss later." I said as I closed the door to the bedroom.

Percy finally came out of the bedroom after smelling the bacon. I felt his arms go around my waist and he pulled me to him. "Hey," he said against my neck. "So whatcha making?"

"Bacon and eggs,"

"Yummy."

"If I don't burn them yes it will be yummy." I smiled back at him.

After we had a successful breakfast and brushed our teeth I sat in the couch in the living room and turned the T.V. on. I was watching the History channel when Percy plopped down in the couch.

"Can we kiss now?"

He didn't give me a chance to answer him before he was kissing me. I felt his hand in my hair as he pushed me down on the couch gently. His other hand trailed down my side and stopped at my waist. I let my right hand grip his hair and my left hand trailed down his chest. I felt his hand slip under the t-shirt I was wearing which happened to be one of his old t-shirts. He kept his hand by my waist and caressed my skin. After a while we broke apart to breathe and he was grinning like a madman.

"What are you grinning like a madman for?" I asked breathless.

Instead of answering my question he returned to kissing me. I was happy to comply. After a while of just kissing I pushed him off and told him I had to leave.

"But why?" he whined.

"Lilly is going to worry about me, you know Lilly my roommate?"

"You can just call her and let her know you're fine and with me,"

"As much as I love making out with you Percy I do have homework from school, I'm sure you do to."

"But…" I cut him off.

"I'll see you soon Percy, you can come with me to Olympus tomorrow if you want I have to start building a statue for Ares."

"Ugh Ares," he said with contempt. He scrunched up his nose and his eyebrows furrowed. I pecked him on the lips and left. When I arrived at my apartment there was a very curious roommate waiting for me who interrogated me endlessly.


	2. Interrogation

**Well I wrote this because inspiration struck me and I feel it would go well along with ****Waking Up**** it kind of continues where I left off. **

**Disclaimer: I indeed do not own Annabeth Chase or Percy Jackson, in my own world I do but lets face it this is not my own world. I only own Lilly; she is a figment of my imagination.**

Lilly's POV:

"Where were you?" I shouted as soon as Annabeth stepped through the threshold of our apartment. She cringed and answered.

"I was…around," she said and dropped her backpack on the couch.

"And where is around?" I asked then I noted the shirt she was wearing. "And where did you get that shirt?" She was wearing normal jeans that belonged to her but the shirt was in no ways hers. It was too big on her, one side was sliding off her shoulder, and it was definitely a guy's t-shirt.

"Did you know you had me worried to death, I waited for you all night and then you didn't show up I almost called the cops!" I said and threw myself in the couch as I waited for an explanation.

She sighed and sat down next to me. "I was at Percy's," she finally answered. The problem was I had no idea who Percy was.

"Who is Percy?"

"Well you see Percy is my boyfriend-" I cut her off before she could continue.

"And you didn't tell me this very important part of your life!" I shouted again and turned to face her completely.

"Well you never asked,"

"Point taken, but still you should've told me that like a gazillion months ago!" I said with a smile.

"So tell me about him…"

"This is precisely why I don't go around telling people I have a boyfriend."

"Come on! I wanna hear about him! And you spent the night with him? Holy cow!"

"Not like that!" She said blushing. She looked down and started fiddling with her hands.

"Tell me Annabeth! Tell me all about him!" I said. She blushed but looked up at me and took a deep breath.

"Ok well he has been my best friend since I was like 12. He and I met at Camp, where we still go to every summer." She started playing with one of her blond curls.

"What does he look like? Is he hot?"

"Umm he has dark unruly hair and these amazing sea green eyes. He's taller than me and he is….well built you could say. So yeah I'd say he's pretty good looking" She answered me. She was the color of deep scarlet now.

"Do you have a picture? Who am I kidding you have to have a picture." I said as I grabbed her backpack and started sorting through it 'till I found her wallet. I opened it and I flipped through the pictures that she had until one caught my eye. It was taken by a lake. A guy, who I assumed to be Percy, had his arms around Annabeth's waist. He had jet black hair and amazing green eyes. He was smiling widely and he was definitely well built.

"Well I see why you haven't shared him with anyone. He is gorgeous!" I giggled and looked at her.

"Okay I think that's enough!" She said and then snatched the picture from my hand as well as her backpack and wallet. Sometimes she surprises me with these amazing reflexes that she has. She is so quick with her hands it amazes me.

"Oh come on Annabeth! I wanted to keep that picture he is HOT!" I whined.

"I have homework so I'll be in my room," she stated and left me in the couch.

**Please review! I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
